


Perfect Endings and Beginnings

by IreneSpring



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring
Summary: Alex and Olivia talk after their first date.Prompt: "Wine and dine her."
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Perfect Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> New challenge update! This one is more suggestive than I usually right, in that it isn't G-rated, but I will learn how to write physical affection properly if it kills me, so here goes nothing.

_ “Wine and dine her.” _

That’s what Rafael had always advised Alex to do about the whole Olivia situation. They were two people of class, he argued, and what better way to show that than a first date at a nice restaurant? Well, that plan was out the window.

Alex knows she needs to get up, find her clothes, and leave with some dignity. But the bed is so comfortable, and Olivia is right there. Still, Alex doesn’t want to presume. They’d both had some wine and had been caught in the thrill of finally acting on a long-held attraction. That didn’t necessarily mean anything, as they both knew. Alex reaches to find her glasses and hears Olivia shift beside her.

“You don’t have to go anywhere,” Olivia whispers, pulling Alex on top of her and kissing her deeply. Alex kisses her back, her internal calculations momentarily forgotten. 

This is not how she expected her first date with Olivia to be. Even if she had been unable to arrange for a nice dinner, she thought they’d go somewhere. And Alex, as a supposed person of class, would  _ maybe  _ end the night with a goodnight kiss. Instead, she and Olivia awkwardly shared one drink before practically ripping each other’s clothes off.

And yet, Alex is not bothered. Because in retrospect, any date that didn’t end in this exact way would not have been perfect. This is perfect.

“Good.”

“You look so beautiful,” Olivia whispers, momentarily pulling away just to look at Alex, trailing a hand down her body. Alex finds herself blushing.

“So do you.”

“How do you know?” Olivia laughs. “Your glasses are still on the bedside table.”

“I just know,” Alex says contentedly. Olivia laughs again as Alex places her head on Olivia’s shoulder.

“So all this time, you liked me?”

“More or less.”

“Well I liked you.”

“You hated me.” It used to bother her, Alex remembers, how hostile the detectives were. She felt judged. Alex doesn’t like feeling judged.

“I was annoyed by you,” Olivia admits. “At first because you seemed out of your depth, but then because how could someone be that pretty and that smart? It wasn’t fair.”

“So that’s why you didn’t ask me out, irritation?”

“I didn’t ask you out because I didn’t know you were interested.”

“Oh come on, on Valentine’s Day I was about to kiss you. You must have known that. Otherwise you’re a shit detective.”

“I don’t like to presume,” Olivia sighs. “What about you? Why didn’t you ask me out, if you were so confident?”

“Oh, that’s easy. Generalized Anxiety Disorder. I literally can’t do anything without thinking of every single worst case scenario.”

“So what made you stop?”

“Rafael told me you liked me.”

“That bastard,” Olivia mutters. “I told him not to.”

“You complaining?” Alex asks, stroking her hand against Olivia’s cheek to prove her point.

“I guess not.”

“Yeah, I figured.” 

“Is it weird that every time I pictured this moment you had your glasses on?” Olivia asks. Alex scoffs.

“I take them off when I’m going to bed. Am I not living up to your expectations?”

“I didn’t say that.” 

“So you have a thing for my glasses?” Alex says, not really as a question, after a short pause.

“Okay, I might have said that.”

“It’s funny, when I first got them I was worried that women wouldn’t like them.”

“That’s insane. They make your eyes look amazing.”

“Thank you.” Alex blindly reaches over onto the bedside table until she feels her glasses. Slipping them on, she realizes her previous assumption was correct. Olivia does look beautiful. Her hair is a mess, but that adds to the effect of her sparkling eyes and the slight blush on her face. Alex finds herself staring before realizing this is when she should probably talk. “Was this what you had in mind?”

“Uh huh. Exactly. You could be taken right out of my dreams.”

“Likewise.” Olivia’s face flushes even more, and she grabs Alex’s hand. Alex lets out a happy sigh. After a moment of silence, Olivia starts chuckling to herself. “Something funny?”

“I don’t know how I’m going to keep a straight face at work.”

“You don’t think we can work together?” Alex feels a momentary flash of anxiety before she realizes that Olivia is still smiling.

“No, I mean Elliot and the others are going to mention your name and I’m going to blush like an idiot. Don’t worry, I’ll still be just as much a pain in your ass.”

“Good. I’d be lost without it.”

“I’m going to remind you you said that the next time we disagree.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I’ve thought a lot about other ways we could resolve our disputes.”

“Really? I always assumed it was just me that thought about that. I figured you’d be too… rule-following.”

“It’s precisely because it’s forbidden that it’s so appealing. You never took Psych in college?”

“Good point,” Olivia chuckles. “But seriously though, about work, when are we disclosing?” Alex’s heart skips a beat. Disclosure is what you do for real relationships, not casual hooking up after wine. She chooses not to question it. To just go with flow for once.

“I’d like to give it some time,” Alex admits. “Puts less pressure on us. Allow things to develop naturally and privately before our bosses have to get involved.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“We should probably agree to disclose if you’re made the lead on a case before then.”

“You’re right. So, a few months or until it could be a conflict of interest, we’re agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“I’m just happy you want to do this again.”

“So am I.” Alex takes a deep breath as she considers what to say next. “We should probably go on an actual date, though. Not just group Forlini’s and then your apartment.”

“I’d like that,” Olivia says, tucking a piece of Alex’s hair behind her ear.

“I could take you out to a nice restaurant… wine and dine you… it’d be nice.”

“See I was thinking we’d go see some monster trucks, but your plan works too.” Alex rolls her eyes and lightly punches Olivia in the arm. 

“Count me in, that sounds like an excellent way to burst an eardrum,” Alex deadpans, but then pauses. “As long as you’re there, I’m game,” she says earnestly. 

“God, you’re amazing,” Olivia whispers, before taking Alex’s face in her hands and kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel for Alex, Generalized Anxiety Disorder sucks. But at least Alex did end up getting the girl in this one, so that's something. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
